


Sibling Buffoonery

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel References, Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, This Is STUPID, dumb, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: This is just some nice sibling bonding, even if it is a little childish. Peter is a Marvel Cinematic Universe fan. Charlie kinda is too.





	Sibling Buffoonery

Peter entered his house, carrying the two bags, which contained dinner for the night. His Mom and Dad were both out tonight and left him in charge of dinner for him and Charlie. As he’d had a sort of rough day, he was just chilling at a games shop after school and didn't notice the text until later. As a result, he had darted out to just buy something for the two of them. Not being much of a cook anyways, he just went by McDonald's and got something he assumed Charlie would like. Speaking of which, the house seemed very quiet. Made sense considering it was 8:00.

Setting them both down on the kitchen table, he headed towards the stairs before calling for her.

"Charlie! I got dinner!" He shouted, wondering if she was even in the house.

But a creak of the floor indicated that she was, and he went back into the kitchen, waiting for her to come in. He turned his head when he didn’t hear her.

She was standing in the entryway and paused as she looked over at him.

"....Hi."

Peter turned around with a surprised smile. A _"Hi"_ from Charlie wasn't an everyday occurrence. He had to assume it meant she was in a good mood.

"Hi." His little sister wandered in as he said it back.

"I got us....Mcdolan's..." He held up the box, hoping that would get a smile out of her. And he thought he saw her stifle one as she walked over. She plucked the Happy Meal out of his hands and peeked inside.

"You like cheeseburgers, right?"

"I guess."

His little sister sat down and began to dig out her food. Suddenly, there was a smile on her face. A genuine one as she looked up from the box. Peter was stunned, since that was incredibly rare.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanos." She grinned, pulling out the small plastic bagged toy. The older just blinked, realizing the box had all kinds of Marvel stuff on the side and he didn't even notice it. He actually would have gotten a Happy Meal if he did, since they both liked the movies. Quietly taking a fry out of his bag, he munched it down, pondering wether he should be concerned or not about the fact his sister was so happy about getting... _Thanos..._

After taking the figure out of the bag she set it on the table facing him and began to eat quietly. Peter sloppily stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth knowing that Charlie wouldn't judge him for it, or at the very least just find him silly. He was pretty hungry.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes, but it was oddly pleasant. Charlie stuffed all her trash into the box before looking over at her brother.

"Didja get dessert?"

He smiled sweetly, but shook his head.

"No...sorry..."

Grabbing the Thanos figure, she looked at it for a few seconds.

"When's the next Avengers movie coming out?" She asked and Peter leaned closer. He was a little surprised that she actually seemed to like the movies after making her watch two with him. One at home, and Infinity War at the theaters.

"Probably not till next year." He told her and she huffed, slouching down in the chair.

"Boooo."

He smirked, and she continued.

"You think they're gonna undo what Thanos did?"

"Pfft. They have to. There's no way all the heros are staying...dusted."

"They could..." she insisted, getting up. "Maybe they're showing that sometimes evil wins.."

"That's....dark..." he murmured in response. Sometimes his little sister worried him... Forgetting about it, he downed the rest of his food and collected the trash off the table, taking it over to the trash bin.

Charlie had wandered over to the main foyer, and appeared to grab something. Peter stood up and followed her, surprised when she darted towards him suddenly.  
He smiled, seeing that she had grabbed one of her winter gloves and was now wearing it. She held her gloved fist out towards him.

"I've collected all the infinity stones." She said playfully, yet also shyly. Peter had to hold back a chuckle. _Cute._

"Haha yeah?" He asked, smiling.

"...Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."

Her older brother just smirked. He decided to add into the fun. He unzipped his jacket and tried to pull his hoodie in a way so it was only halfway up. But it obviously didn't stay.

"You'll never get away with this." He pronounced in his best Doctor Strange impersonation. Taking his battle stance made Charlie hide a giggle. Somehow, without communicating, Peter playfully chased her into the living room.

The younger ducked behind one of their couches, before popping back up. He lamely jabbed his hand at her making a dumb "whoosh" sound. He wasn't expecting it when she picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it at him in retort. Somehow he reflexively brought his hands up and pushed it back away from himself.  
"Whoa, hey!"

"You have many tricks, Wizard." she smiled and Peter picked up the pillow throwing it lightly. They were battling now.

Seeing her dart to the other side of the room, Peter chased her. She laughed happily, circling around the other couch. This was clearly childish, but he couldn't help but smile. The brief chase repeated a couple of times before Peter lightly pushed her onto the couch, tackling her.

Being in quite the silly mood, he started tickling her.

"Hahaha! Quit it!"

"Give up, mad titan!"

"Heehee, f-fine!"

As she surrendered, he leaned up and playfully jabbed her one last time.

"I think 'Thanos' should start getting ready for bed."

Charlie sat up and pulled her glove off. She just shrugged.

"I guess…" She glanced at the stairs before heading over. Peter walked over as well.

“I’m kind of dead tired.” It came out as a mumble as he suppressed a yawn. “From fighting Thanos of course.” He added with a smile.

“Ok.” Charlie said flatly, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“Oh, and Char?”

“Yeah..?”

“That was fun.”

She just nodded, but actually smiled again, before heading up.

Peter smiled too.


End file.
